Lucky Clover
Andrew Francis (S2E25) }} Lucky Clover is the name of an Earth pony with a dark gray mane, light blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three four-leaf clovers. His cutie mark resembles that of a female G1 pony named Clover. He is a relatively common background pony, first appearing in Winter Wrap Up, and has speaking roles in The Best Night Ever and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. The show does not name him, but he receives his name from merchandise, other media, and promotional material. Lucky Clover also shares his design with Dr. Hooves and Meadow Song.__TOC__ Depiction in the series This pony has background appearances in many episodes, as well as two speaking roles. Although his coat is blue in The Best Night Ever, he is gray in many of his other appearances. In Winter Wrap Up, Lucky Clover appears a background pony several times as one of the ponies clearing snow. He appears a couple of times carrying snow away in a carriage in the city. He also appears several times manning a snowplow at Sweet Apple Acres to help clear the snow. A Pegasus version of Lucky Clover appears as contestant number eight in Sonic Rainboom in the Best Young Flyer competition mingling with others and then listening to the pony calling out the contestants. being flattered by Rarity.]] In The Best Night Ever, a version of Lucky Clover appears with a light blue coat. He and Caramel are flattered by Rarity, and convinced into carrying their carriage to the Grand Galloping Gala. Later on, when Spike tries to get them to walk faster, Lucky Clover angrily says to Spike shaking his hoof in the air, "if you weren't friends with our neighbor, Rarity... Huh!" He appears as one of the judges in the race in Sisterhooves Social, and he is also the pony that gives the two winners their Ribbon at the end of the competition. He is seen here wearing a referee shirt. During The Wonderbolts Derby in Sweet and Elite, Lucky Clover is the pony that waved the checkered flag both to commence the race, and to mark the ending of it. Here, he is again seen wearing a referee shirt. To start the race, he gave a sharp blow of his whistle and waved the flag downwards in one quick motion. While the racers were crossing the finish line, he casually waves the flag back and forth to signify the ending of the race. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 during a flashback to Twilight Sparkle's childhood, Lucky Clover is seen in Canterlot arguing with Wild Fire about whether or not Wild Fire can get another hooficure; Lucky Clover didn't want her to get one because he had already "paid for three that month." After Princess Cadance casts a love spell on them, they stop arguing and look into each other’s' eyes. Later in the episode, he appears in the Canterlot Castle kitchen. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Lucky Clover is among the ponies at the Crystal Fair when Rainbow Dash flies back to the Crystal Empire castle with the flag. Variants Some background pony variants using Lucky Clover's basic design exist. They are included in the appearances table below. These include Lucky Clover's appearance in The Best Night Ever, when he is seen with a blue coat. Another example occurs in Sonic Rainboom, when a pegasus version of Lucky Clover is present in the Best Young Flyer competition. Finally, this also includes his presence in Hearth's Warming Eve, when he, along with several other ponies, is seen in the play with a lighter coat and with makeup around his eyes. There are several pony variants that use Lucky Clover's basic design, but are considered different ponies. In Over a Barrel and The Last Roundup, a mustached pony ("Shamrock") who otherwise resembles Lucky Clover in every way is shown in Appleloosa and Dodge Junction. In Putting Your Hoof Down, a pony with the same color scheme and cutie mark is shown walking in the background, but with a different mane style and different eye color. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, another mustached pony ("Pine Breeze") seen staring at Rainbow Dash appears with the same color scheme, but with a different cutie mark and different mane style. Appearances The following charts detail Lucky Clover's appearances. Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions Lucky Clover appears in IDW's ''Friendship is Magic'' comic book issue #1 page 17, being carried in the air by Wild Fire. Lucky Clover is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. He was added to the iOS version of the game on March 12, 2013 and to the Android version of the game on March 28, 2013. On March 17, 2013, Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page posted an image of Lucky Clover and wrote "Happy St. Patrick’s Day from the luckiest pony out there, Lucky Clover!" Merchandise A partially translucent mini-figure toy of Lucky Clover was leaked in early August 2012, and its corresponding collector card was leaked in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The figure uses the Big McIntosh mold but features the color scheme and cutie mark of the show character. According to the card, "LUCKY CLOVER knows working together makes any job easier!" His name comes both from the card and from the packaging of the wave, which each list the name as a trademark. A mystery pack wave 7 image formerly displayed by a mystery pack listing on the website of the Greek company KAPSIS depicts Lucky Clover, referred to as "Lucky/Shamrock", with the same design as in the show. Quotes The Best Night Ever :Spike: Then let's get moving! Hyah! :Caramel: Excuse me!? :Spike: Um... I... :Lucky Clover: If you weren't friends with our neighbor Rarity... Huh! A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 :Wild Fire: I am going for a hooficure and that is that! :Lucky Clover: You are not going- :Wild Fire: I am! :Lucky Clover: I've already paid for three this month! :Wild Fire: My girlfriends are all getting their hooves done! And you said that onl-- :Lucky Clover and Wild Fire: arguing stop arguing Gallery See also *List of ponies References